When It's Over
by Buffy Sparrow
Summary: She's stayed silent as her beloved pirate bedded others, but when he accuses HER of cheating can she finally find the nerve to say goodbye?


The room is in disarray, clothing, broken glass, papers, and books litter the floor. After glancing around the room, she dares to meet his eyes, a guilty look on her face. His eyes narrow into tight slits, watching her, waiting for a reply.

Silence.

"Liar," he whispers before she can even open her mouth.

Tears that had burned her eyes only a few moments ago dry up with his accusing tone and something inside her snaps. For two years she's loved the man standing before her, putting up with his broken promises and other women because she couldn't see her life without him. Never once had she called him on his indiscretions and now the great Captain Sparrow has the nerve to call her a liar. All because of some stupid speculation that sounded like something she should be mad at him for. She allows Jack to believe that she'd slept with somebody else since it will only make what she has to do easier, although what he'd actually seen was nothing more than herfriend, Liam, comforting her once more when news of yet another woman reached her ears. Jack won't believe her anyways, so there's really nothing you can do.

No more.

"Jealousy is not a good color on you, Jack" she mock, aware of the fake confidence in her voice.

"I should have the whelp killed for laying a hand on ye" he growls in response.

"Do you kill every man your whores do business with? Or is it just the fact that a woman actually got tired of you that pisses you off?"

"Tired of me? Luv, I could have ye now an' you'd scream from it. Beg me to never stop."

"Wanting you has nothing to do with it, Jack. You could take me to bed right now and I'll still find you lacking come morning. Liam would continue to be the one I turn to because he has so many qualities that you will never possess."

"Doesn't matter, darlin', cause he still won't be me."

She doesn't know whether to scream at him or slap him for his arrogance, although both are tempting. How dare he be so cocky? The nerve is shocking but not surprising when coming from him. She longs to hate him for what he's put her through and she probably would if it wasn't for the annoyance that is her heart. It still beats for him and is beginning to make its pain known, begging her to plead for forgiveness

Not this time.

"That's the beauty of it, Jack. He isn't you. He's not going to abandon me for months to sail around the sea on a ship that he holds in higher esteem than me. I'm not going to receive word every couple of weeks of yet another girl he's bedded. Not you is exactly what I'm looking for."

"Don't push me, woman. Yer about to land yerself on an island all by yer onesie, savvy?"

"Oh that's really mature. Go ahead and threaten me like the big bad pirate you think you are. Not a one of them will bother me." She pauses, lowering her voice "I would rather die alone on an island than spend one more moment in your company you heartless, disloyal, pathetic waste of space."

The words are so quiet she's not sure he even heard them, but the shadow of pain reflected in his eyes is enough to tell her he had. While her body turns to leave the broken room, her heart weeps with the longing to take him in her arms and tell him she didn't mean it. That she'd love him no matter how he treats her, but then she'd only lose the war waging inside her. How could she push aside everything that makes her who she is, her stubbornness and pride so that he could walk all over her heart?

Calloused hands rest lightly against her hips, making all thoughts cease. She can hear the trinkets in his hair, feel the warmth of his body even through the layers of clothes and her resolve seems about to break. His grip tightens around her waist to stop her from moving any further before pulling her back to lean against his chest.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't be just another one of your mistresses and I can't wait the rest of my life for you to change."

"An' ye shouldn't have to, luv... but I don't think I'm ready to let ye go."

Breathing stops, her heart skips a beat and for the most fleeting of moments she dares to hope that he cares. Then the real world comes crashing back and those lost tears make their rapid return. A warm bed in port is all she's ever been, all sh ever will be to him, so why keep putting salt on the wounds?

"Don't worry, Captain. You'll do just fine without me. Probably even have a new girl by the end of the night." Her voice cracks around the lump forming in her throat.

"And if I don't? Will ye come back to me?" He whispers pleadingly.

"I doubt you'll end up alone, but if I happen upon you lacking for company then we'll see."

"At least that's something."

"Aye," she whispers, "and something is always better than nothing. Or at least that's what I used to tell myself."

He releases her from his hold, watching silently as she disappears behind the closed door and hears her enter her own room before moving. While he takes the time to clean up the mess he'd made, she sits on her bed preparing herself for the nightmare to come. The tears she'd held back are now allowed to spill freely down her cheeks as she tries to convince herself that letting him go is for the best even if it hurts. There's no doubt in her mind that Jack will have someone to warm his bed before day break and while it brings a feeling of dying to her heart, she can't help but feel somehow relieved.

It's finally over.

The End!

_A/N: Sorry for anyone who read the orignial, but you know how it goes. Heaven forbid any story be in 2nd person format, right? Oh well. R&R._


End file.
